


I Love John

by Louisana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aucune idée de tag, Conversation difficile, M/M, Post TFP, mise à plat, n'hésitez pas à m'en suggérer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: "Molly se tenait devant la porte noire, hésitante. C'était dur pour elle, mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de faire ça pour avancer, pour mettre ça derrière elle. Alors elle leva le bras et sonna." Après les événements de TFP, Molly vient confronter Sherlock.





	I Love John

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Un grand merci à Lanae pour sa relecture et ses conseils :)
> 
> Enjoy !

Molly se tenait devant la porte noire, hésitante. C'était dur pour elle, mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de faire ça pour avancer, pour mettre ça derrière elle. Alors elle leva le bras et sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Mme Hudson.

« - Ma petite Molly, quelle bonne surprise ! Entrez, je vous en prie ! Les garçons sont en haut.

\- Merci Mme Hudson, sourit Molly en avançant dans le hall.

\- Je suppose que tu viens voir les garçons ? Ils sont en haut, ils jouent avec Rosie. Vous allez voir, tout a été reconstruit ! On dirait qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Ils ont même redégradé mon mur avec ce smiley. Sherlock a tiré dedans » rajouta-t-elle avec un ton réprobateur, mais de la tendresse dans les yeux, montrant bien qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas tant que ça.

Molly hocha la tête sans répondre, et grimpa les escaliers à la suite de la logeuse. Elle n'avait pas vu le 221B après l'explosion, mais Lestrade lui avait dit que tout avait été détruit. Et pourtant, rien ne semblait avoir bougé. En 3 mois, c'était assez impressionnant.

Molly sentait ses mains devenir moites au fur et à mesure de la montée des 17 marches, qui fut trop courte à son goût. Elle les essuya sur son pantalon nerveusement, tandis que Mme Hudson toquait à la porte de ses locataires, puis rentrait sans attendre de réponse.

La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut John, accroupi au milieu du salon, tendant les mains vers Rose. Celle-ci se tenait debout, accroché aux jambes de Sherlock, lui-même assis sur son fauteuil. Il avait les mains placé devant le visage, dans sa position habituelle de réflexion, et ne se préoccupait absolument pas de ce qui se passait devant lui.

Molly resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, silencieuse, regardant ce petit portrait de famille.

Rosie se détacha soudain de la jambe du détective et se dirigea à pas malhabiles vers les bras de John, sous les encouragements de celui-ci et de Mme Hudson. Trop concentré sur la petite fille, Molly ne vit pas Sherlock rouvrir les yeux, et son regard se braquer sur elle.

« - Bonjour Molly. »

Elle sursauta à l'entente de la voix grave. John, se rendant enfin compte de sa présence, se leva avec Rosie dans les bras pour la saluer, alors que Mme Hudson s'éclipsait.

Lors des salutations d'usages qui suivirent, Molly évita soigneusement de regarder vers le brun. John, sentant clairement qu'il était de trop, finit par lancer :

« - Je vais aller promener Rosie dans le parc, pour profiter du beau temps ! C'était bien te revoir Molly, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Oui, lui sourit-elle en retour. Il faudrait qu'on aille boire un café un de ces jours ! »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu en sortant la poussette, puis en la descendant. Quand Rosie fut bien installée, John s'approcha de Sherlock – qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, se contentant de les observer - et caressa brièvement son bras. Molly faillit lever les yeux au ciel et lui dire qu'il pouvait l'embrasser. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait tout de suite compris en entrant que leur relation avait évolué. Elle avait deviné depuis bien longtemps ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, et était heureuse pour eux. Contrairement à ce que semblait penser John, ce n'était pas ça qui la tourmentait.

Finalement, elle garda le silence – s'il voulait garder ça pour eux encore quelque temps, ce n'était pas ses affaires – et John s'en alla enfin, les laissant seuls dans le salon du 221B.

Aussitôt, le silence devint plus tendu. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Molly releva enfin les yeux vers ceux de Sherlock.

Plonger dans ces yeux clairs lui mit un coup au cœur, comme d'habitude. Ils semblaient interrogateurs, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Mais Molly resta silencieuse, ne sachant par où commencer.

Finalement, Sherlock prit la parole :

« - Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? rétorqua Molly, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et bien, tu es venu parler.

\- Je suis venu m'expliquer avec toi. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien, attendant. Molly, sur les nerfs, ne supporta pas ce silence longtemps.

« - Sherlock ! » cria-t-elle, espérant enfin une réaction.

Celui-ci se leva, un éclair de colère dans les yeux, perdant enfin son masque froid. Néanmoins, il garda une voix calme en lui répondant :

« - Tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai forcé à me dévoiler tes sentiments.

\- Et bien, quel talent de déduction ! Dit sarcastiquement Molly.

\- Lestrade t'as dit les circonstances depuis, non ?

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Et alors je ne m'excuserai pas. »

Molly eut le souffle coupé en entendant cette réponse.

« - Qu… Quoi ? Croassa-t-elle.

\- Je ne m'excuserai pas, répéta Sherlock un peu plus fort en la regardant dans les yeux, très sérieux. Je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir fait ça, même si ça t'as blessé. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, complètement abasourdie, Molly ne dit rien et laissa Sherlock continuer.

« - Lestrade t'as dit qu'il y avait ton cercueil dans la pièce ? » demanda Sherlock, presque rageusement.

Molly fit non de la tête, horrifié.

« - Et bien il y était. Il y avait ton foutu cercueil dans la pièce, et je te voyais sur l'écran, et Eurus m'avait dit qu'il y avait des explosifs chez toi. Si tu ne me disais pas "Je t'aime", alors elle te faisait sauter ! »

Sherlock, qui s'était levé avait commencé à faire les cents pas au début de la tirade, s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

« - Tu es une amie chère, Molly. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais tu es là depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Tu m'as aidé pour mon faux suicide, et tu as gardé mon secret. Et tu as deviné mes sentiments pour John bien avant moi.

\- C'était pas compliqué, vu l'affinité que tu as avec les sentiments » se moqua doucement la légiste.

Elle sentait sa colère s'étioler. En même temps, comment rester en colère quand Sherlock, qui s'autoproclamait lui-même sociopathe, disait des choses aussi sentimentales ?

D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait gêné maintenant, et reprit vite son air froid, comme pour faire oublier la déclaration qu'il venait de faire.

« - Donc voilà, je ne m'excuserais pas. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meures, Molly.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Molly. D'accord, j'ai compris. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas dur pour moi » rajouta-t-elle.

Sherlock hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien de plus. A la place, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire du thé, et Molly s'installa dans le fauteuil de John, beaucoup plus calme. Le détective revient bien vite avec les tasses, et s'installa dans son fauteuil.

Ils burent leurs thés dans un silence un peu plus détendu, même s'il flottait des restes de tension dans l'air. Molly sentait le regard perçant de Sherlock fixé sur elle. Elle gardait le sien fixé sur sa tasse, ne voulant pas que le détective devine ses pensées. Mais bien sûr, c'était un espoir vain.

« - Tu culpabilise, constata Sherlock, une note interrogative dans la voix. Pourquoi ? »

La main de Molly se crispa sur l'anse de sa tasse. Sherlock avait raison, comme toujours.

« - C'était la première fois que tu disais ces mots, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle. Je t'ai forcé à les dire. Et il y avait John dans la pièce. »

Elle releva les yeux vers le brun, qui avait posé sa tasse.

« - Ces mots, ils étaient pour John, et je t'ai forcé à me les dire.

\- Et bien, je t'ai forcé à me les dire moi aussi, répondit Sherlock en se penchant vers elle, les coudes sur les genoux. Je dirais qu'on est quitte, non ? »

Molly, lui sourit faiblement.

« - Et puis finalement, ça s'arrange entre John et moi, rajouta Sherlock.

\- J'ai vu ça oui. Tout ce passe bien entre vous ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Ça avance oui. Lentement, parce qu'on a quand même un lourd passif, mais ça va. »

Sherlock avait quelque chose de presque rêveur dans les yeux en disant ça – presque. Après tout, même amoureux, c'était Sherlock.

Soudain, ils entendirent la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir, et la voix de John. Il y eu ensuite le bruit de la poussette repliée, et enfin celui de John montant les escaliers.

Quand il entra avec Rosie dans les bras, il semblait dans sur ses garde, se demandant sans doute sur quoi il allait tomber. Il se détendit en les voyants tranquillement assis.

Molly fini par prendre congé du couple. Elle se sentait bien mieux que lorsqu'elle avait passé la porte plus tôt. La colère et la culpabilité ne s'en irait pas comme ça, elle le savait, et il se passerait un temps avant que sa relation avec Sherlock redevienne aussi cordiale qu'avant, mais cette conversation les avait aidé à aller dans ce sens.

Elle entendit soudain un bruit suspect. Se retournant au milieu de l'escalier, elle vit à travers la porte entrouverte que John avait plaqué Sherlock contre la table et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Cette vision la fit sourire. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux deux.

Et elle savait qu'un jour, elle connaîtrait le même bonheur.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà !
> 
> Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas le texte dont je suis le plus satisfaite, mais je voulais vraiment l'écrire. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis !


End file.
